The Best Road Trip Ever
by XStarxDustX
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota & Shippo go on a trip for summer vacation. who will they meet? How will it affect their whole lives?
1. What to do?

A/N: Heya everyone! How r ya doin? This story might get updated faster then the other ones because I already have the first few chapters typed up and I accually know where it's going! Soo, I hope ya like it!  
D/C: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's charactors or anything related.

* * *

Kagome wandered around with the shikon jewel, wondering what to do with it. They had just gotten the final peices of it and now, they didn't know what to do with it. 

"Kagome, can you stop pacing. It's making me dizzy." Shippo said feeling dizzy. Kagome sighed and sat down. "What are we going to do with the shikon jewel?" Kagome asked feeling frustrated. "Well, you could always let Inuyasha use it." Shippo suggested.

"He'll only wish to become full demon, and you know what happens when _that _happens." Kagome replied. "You could make a wish on it." Shippo suggested again. "I thought about that at first, but then I realized that I don't really have anything to wish for." Kagome replied again.

"I give up." Shippo sighed. Kagome didn't know what she would do. _'Maybe I can ask Kaede.' _Kagome thought.

"Kaede, What should I do with the shikon jewel?" Kagome asked. "Well, Ye must be very careful with it for demons of all kinds will try to steal it." Kaede said. "I know Kaede." Kagome replied. "But Iknow that ye will find a way to ward off evil demons scince you are my sister Kikiyo's reincarnation." Kaedesaid. "I just hope I can be as good as her." Kagome sighed.

Kagome decided to go home and was going to go down the well. "Where do you think your going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going home. There's no point hanging around here." Kagome replied. "And how about the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm taking it with me so you won't try and use it and it's much safer there then here." Kagome replied again. "Fine. Go." Inuyasha said. "Bye Inuyasha" Kagome waved

"Is Kagome gone again?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. "Yes." Inuyasha said "Where'd she go? Can we follow her? Is she coming back?" Shippo asked. "She went back to her time. No we can't follow her and she's coming back. Althought I don't know when." Inuyahsa replied. Shippo sighed and walked off to find Miroku and Sango.

(In Kagome's time.)  
Kagomeclimbed out of the well. "It's good to be back home." Kagome said. She walked back into her house. "Hey Kagome." Sota said when he saw her. "When did you get back?" "I got back just now." Kagome replied. "Oh, so you do know it's summer vacation now right?" Sota asked. "uh...oh ok." Kagome replied again

"Kagome, are you planning to do anything for the summer break?" Sota asked. "No. I don't have anything planned." Kagome said while reading a book. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe you, me Inuyasha and some other people wwho want to come can go on trip?" Sota said. "To where?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. Mom said I could if you go." Sota added quickly. "Alright. I'll go back to see if Inuyasha and Shippo and Miroku and Sango want to come." Kagome said. "Thanks sis." Sota said.

(Feudal era)  
"Kagome, what are you doing back so soon?" Shippo asked. "Sota and I are going on a trip for summer vacation and I was wondering if any of you wanted to come." Kagome replied. "Oh. ok." Shippo replied not exactly knowing what a summber vacation was.

"Sorry Kagome, I kind of want to stay here." Sango said. "I need to take care of some things." Miroku said also. "Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?" Shippo asked. "Sure Shippo." Kagome answered. "Inuyasha, can you come too?" Shippo asked. "It's better then sticking around here." Inuyasha replied. So Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome returned to Kagome's time to go on their vacation.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, how'd you like my first chapter? Did ya like it? huh huh huh? Well, I hope you did. I know chapter may be short but it's only the first chapter right? Soooo R&R! C ya! 


	2. The trip begins

A/N: Heya! I told ya this would get updated faster! anyways I hope ya like this chappy!R&R!  
D/C: I don't own Inuyasha or any related thingamabobers kk?

* * *

"So where are we going Kagome?" Shippo asked. "We're just going on a trip to see different places. We won't be stopping in one place to long." Kagome replied. 

"Oh. But won't people think that Inuyasha's ears are kind of odd?" Shippo asked. "I forgot all about that! I have to go buy clothes for you two." Kagome exclaimed. Kagome took some money and ran out the door to get some clothes for Inuyasha and Shippo. "Where was she off to?" Inuyasha asked Shippo. "I have no idea." was Shippo's clueless reply.

Kagome came back with 2 bags and told Inuyasha and Shippo to change into them. "Why Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Because people here don't wear the clothes you wear in the feudal era. Oh and Inuyasha, you have to wear a hat." Kagome replied

They packed everything they needed and stuffed everything into the trunk of the car. Shippo, Inuyasha, Sota and Kagome rode off saying bye to Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather. Kagome driving of course.

"Let's have some music." Kagome said and turned on the radio.  
_oh oh, oh oh, So much for my happy ending,  
oh oh, oh oh, So much for my happy ending,  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh _

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_CHORUS:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
(they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
(so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
(all the shit that you do)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_CHORUS_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh,...  
_"Ookay. That was a..nice song" Inuyasha said. "Anyone have a CD or anything?" Kagome asked. "I do." Sota answered. He handed her a linkin park CD Kagome turned it on.  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone) _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_

They finnally arrived at the first rest stop. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome turned the music off because his super sensitive ears couldn't take any more. Kagome went to get directions to the nearest hotel. Sota started to read a book and Shippo read a book that Sota let him borrow. (Or tried to read it anyway.)

And then they started off again. Finding the Hotel.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, how'd ya like the 2'nd chapter? like it? Well Hope ya did! R&R! C ya till next time!  
D/C: I dun own numb by linkin park & my happy ending by Avril Lavigne! 


	3. Hyper Shippo

A/N: Hope ya liked my first two chappys! Thx to all ya pplz who R&R:Smilies:  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha or anything related kk :Pouts:

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked getting quite bored and restless. "Not yet Shippo." Kagome answered. Shippo sighed and started to read the book that Sota lent him earlier. 

(About 1 half hour later)  
"We're here" Kagome said getting out of the car. "Finally." Shippo said getting out of the car also. "Let's get our stuff out of here and into the Hotel." Kagome said. Everyone took their own bags and went into the Hotel. Inuyasha, Shippo and Sota sat on some chairs while Kagome went to check them in.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi, here are your keys." He said giving Kagome her keys. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sota went up to the room which was very large with a bedroom for each of them. Shippo started jumping up and down on his bed. Inuyasha hit him on the head while he was jumping.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said. "What was that for?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he got around to acually standing up. "You were mean to Shippo." Kagome answered and walked away.

Two days later, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota and Shippo left the Hotel and got back into the car to leave. "I hope it doesn't take as long this time." Shippo said when they got back into the car. "It won't Shippo. The next Hotel is only 1 or 2 miles away." Kagome said starting the car.

While she was driving, Kagome wondered what she would do with the shikon jewel that was hanging around her neck. _'I'll think of something.' _Kagome thought.

(About 2 hours later.)  
"Can we stop soon?" Sota asked. "We're almost there Sota. Just be patient." Kagome answered. Kagome stopped in about 5 minutes in a city. "I'll go find a Hotel, Inuyasha, can you watch Sota and Shippo?" Kagome aslked. Kagome didn't wait for an answer. She just ran off to find a hotel.

"Hey, Inuyasha can we go there?" Shippo asked. "Alright." Inuyasha replied. So Sota, Shippo and Inuyasha went off into the ice-cream store. (That's where Shippo wanted to go.) To get some ice-cream.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten him that ice-cream. I think it had to much sugar in it." Sota said watching Shippo get very VERY hyper. They went back to the place where Kagome had parked the car and waited for her.

"What happened to Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo's hyper-ness had still not worn off. Apperantly that the ice-cream had LOTS of sugar in it. "He just ate some ice-cream sis and then he started to get hyper." Sota explained to Kagome. "Sit Boy!" Kagome said. She got in the car and Sota and Shippo followed. "So where are we going Kagome? huh? huh? huh?" Shippo asked. "To that hotel over there." Kagome said. "But we can't until Inuyasha gets up." "Well, I'll just read for a while then." Sota said knowing that this would take a while.

Inuyasha did get up, and Shippo did calm down...a bit. Andso, they went to the next Hotel, got their rooms and then Kagome decided that everyone would go shopping tomorrow seeing that they had shops here and all. (A/N: The last Hotel was 2 miles from any decent shop or mall.)

* * *

A/N: Did'ya like my chappy? huh? did ya? did ya? I think I had to much sugar! Anyways, R&R pplz! 


	4. Enter Mei the Demon Slayer

A/N: Sooo, liked my first three chappys! Thx to you pplz who R&R!D/C: I dun own any of the Inuyasha charactors only the ones I made up or the ones that are very similar to the actual ones yet a little different.

* * *

Mei(Pronounced like May), the reincarnation(A/N: if i spelt the words wrong, dun sue me) of Sango, was called by Naraku to exterminate the Hanyou Inuyasha, The Miko Kagome and the Kitsune Shippo. Naraku knew when he first met Mei that she was the reincarnation of Sango, but Mei didn't know that. 

Inuyasha, Shippo and Sota decided to walk to the park before Kagome woke up. They got there and saw a girl walking around the park.

She came up to them and asked Inuyasha."Are you Inuyahsa the hanyou?" "Yea, who wants to know." Inuyahsa asked. He saw that she looked a lot like Sango and thought that she might be a reincarnation. "I amMei, the demon slayer. I was sent by Naraku to exterminate you and that I shall." Mei said taking out something that looked a lot like Sango's boomerang.

She threw the boomerang at Inuyahsha and he dodged it. Sota ran back to the hotel and Shippo ran to Inuyasha. "Hey, she looks a lot like Sango." Shippo said. "Yeah I noticed. I think she may be a reincarnation of her." Inuyasha replied.

"Where is the Miko Kagome." Mei said throwing the boomerang once more. "Why should I tell you, reincarnation of Sango?" Inuyasha replied dodgeing the boomerang once more. "I'm not a reincarnation!" Mei exclaimed "I'm Mei, and nobody else!"

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha slashed Mei and she fell back, bloody arm and all. Mei whistled and a giant Hawk-like creature swooped down and grabbed Shippo. The long, sharp claws dug into Shippo and he fell unconcious. The Hawk swooped down again and Mei jumped onto it. "We will meet again Inuyahsa." Mei said.

Kagome came running with Sota close behind her. "Where is Shippo!" Kagome cried. "Sota said some girl that looked like Sango came and tried to exterminate you! What Happened?" When Inuyasha explained what had happened, all Kagome said was, "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" "He's going to be stuck in that hole a long long time." Sota said while Kagome started to look for Shippo.

* * *

Shippo woke up in a forest feeling really weird, like something had changed. "Your awake, good." Mei said. "Where am I?" Shippo asked. "Your in the forest out side of town." Mei replied 

"Do you still want to kill Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Why shouldn't I? They killed Naraku." Mei replied cooly. "Well, Naraku killed millions of people just to get what he wanted." Shippo argued. "Well, at least he isn't evil like they are."Mei said "Yes he is! And Kagome and Inuyasha arn't evil, well, Inuyasha was evil until Kagome came along. But now he isn't." Shippo said defending his friends.

Shippo told Mei about how Naraku tricked Kikiyo and Inuyasha, how he captured Sango's little brother Kotaru and how the wind tunnel in Miroku's palm was all Naraku's falt. Mei came to see that Naraku was evil after all and she was wrong about Naraku.

"You look a lot more like a hanyou then a Kitsune now Shippo." Mei said. "You lost a lot of blood, so I gave you some of mine." "Thanksbut I don't think I'm a hanyou. I still have all my Kitsune powers." Shippo said turning into a kitty cat. "Aww, your soo cute!" Mei said picking up Shippo and cuddling him. "Hey! Stop it!" Shippo said turing back into a hanyoukitsune. "Maybe turning hanyou by recieving blood from someone else is different then being born hanyou." Mei said. Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sota found Mei and Shippo in a forest and Mei explained everything. Including how Shippo was turned into a hanyou. She also explained that somehow Shippo still had his tail and Kitsune powers but now had ice blue eyes, short black hair with siver streaks (Or chunks whichever)and some hanyou powers.

"So do you have any family Mei?" Kagome asked. "No, they all died." Mei answered. "Well, why don't you come home with us?" Kagome asked. Mei nodded and smiled. "Thanks that would be great. I would also like to meet Sango." "Sure Mei. Sango sure will be surprised to see you." Kagome replied.

* * *

The next day, Kagome was up and early and snuck out to make a wish on the shikon jewel. She knew the one and only thing that she wanted to be. And she would wish for it on the shikon jewel. 

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked Mei. "I have no idea." Mei replied. "Hey, theres something moving in your bag." Sota said pointing at Mei's bag which was indeed, moving. "Oh, you can come out Kila." Mei said. A little Kitten came out of the bag. "Isn't she just adorable?" Mei said cuddeling the little kitten. Shippo transformed into a kitten and started playing with Kila.

* * *

Kagome came to a clearing in the woods. She took the Shikon jewel from her neck and made her wish. A pink cloud of dust rose around her. The shikon jewel floated in mid air and then dissapeared. When the cloud was gone, Kagome was a hanyou with violet eyes. Her nail were now claws and grew as long as Inuyahsa's were. Her black hair now had siver streaks in it. 

"Kagome! You wished to become half demon?" Shippo asked. "Yea." Kagome answered "I think we should go home." Everyone agreed with Kagome and decided to leave right there and then

They got home 5 or 6 hours later. Kagome introduced Mei and told her mom that she was going to the feudal era with Shippo, Inuyasha and Mei. They all went down the well. They came out in the feudal era. It was time for Sango to meet Mei.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO, how'd ya like this chappy? Did ya like it? The next chapter will be called "Sango meet Mei." I think it's going to be really short. I haven't got the rest of this story written out. So I think I won't be able to update as faster now cause I need to type it all out. But I still know where this is going. sooo C ya till next time R&R! 


	5. Sango meets Mei

A/N: Heya Heya! welcome to the fifth chappy! Sorry my fourth chapter was rushed! Im gonna answer reviews now!

lightofheaven: sry. But i couldn't think of anything else! Besides Kagome looks cool asa hanyou and she has to be for my story to work.

HisInfernalMajesty: sry if I rushed it. thx for callin it awsome.

D/C: I dun own Inuyahsa charactors cept the ones i make up.

* * *

Kagome, Shippo and Mei went to find Sango as soon as they got to the Feudal era. "Hey Sango!" Shippo said. "Hi Shippo. Hey, there's something different about you." Sango replied. "Yea. I'm a hanyou now." Shippo said. "And Kagome wished on the Shikon Jewel to be a hanyou. We also met you reincarnation, Mei." 

Sango met Mei and was surprised how much she looked like her. And when Miroku met Mei, Mei slapped him and called him aHeintai for obvious reasons.

After Mei had met everyone, she went to practice in the woods. "Keisaneza!" Mei said as she threw the boomerang. (A/N: I just made that word up. Keisaneeza is pronounsed Key-San-NEE-ZA) Keisaneza cut down a tree and Mei caught it when it came flying back.

She did this a few times and then sat down on a tree stump to think about what had happened in the few days. She had met Inuyasha and tried to kill him, She saved Shippo from dying by giving him some of her blood making him turn into a hanyou, Kagome turned into a hanyou by wishing on the Shikon jewel, and she met Sango and Miroku.

"What are you thinking of little girl." a cold voice said behind her. Mei didn't dare to turn around or even look back. "Who are you." Mei said scared. "I'll tell you if you turn around." The voice replied

Mei turned around and saw a girl floating in mid-air. "I am Chika, the witch that will take your pure soul." Chika said. Mei grabbed Keisaneza and threw it at Chicka "Keisaneza!" Mei said.

Chika caught Keisaneza and laughed. "You think you can defeat me with a toy?" Chika said. She threw Keisaneza back at Mei and knocked Mei down. "Your soul will be mine." Chika laughed.

**"Pure soul come out of that body and be mine!" **Chika's Hands started to glow blue and she put her hand over Mei and a red jewel that looked like a red rose (A/N: Cept it's all ruby like and blood red) arose from her.

Now to see if it is a Mallinan or not. (A/N: I made up Mallinan too. (Mallinan is pronounced MA-LI-NAN) A Mallinan is a pure soul that belongs to a person who is totally pure. There are only 5 in the whole world. If all 5 of them fall into the wrong hands, utter chaos will happen) Chika threw the Soul Jewel up in the air and it turned into a demon

"Get rid of this girl. She doesn't have a Mallinan, she is no use to me anymore." Chika ordered the demon.

* * *

"I'm sensing a demon." Kagome said. "I can smell it. It has a jewel." There were no more Shikon jewel shards, so it must have been something else. Inuyasha and Kagome ran as fast as they could to the place where they could smell the demon. 

"Mei!" Kagome called when she saw Mei unconcious. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha said slashing the demon. "Daggers of Love!" Kagome's claws/nails started to glow pink. She slashed the demon as well. The demon died quite quickly and turned into a pile of ashes.

On top of those ashes was a blood red jewel. Kagome instantly knew what it was. "It's a soul jewel. Mei's soul jewel." Kagome said picking up the jewel. "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "I can sense it." Kagome said. Her hand started glowing red and the jewel started to float. She put the jewel over Mei recieved her soul back.

* * *

"Mei, are you ok?" Sango asked when Mei woke up. "I'm fine I think." Mei answered Sango. Kagome told Mei the whole story. "So how do you know about the soul jewels and the Mallinan?" Mei asked. "I don't know. It's like I knew the whole thing although I never knew I knew." Kagome said. 

"Hey, wheres Shippo?" Kagome asked. Everyone shrugged.

* * *

A/N: How'd ya like this chappy? The next chapter will be called "Akemi the Kitsune" It's about Shippo meeting a Kitsune named Akemi in the woods. I won't give away more then that. R&R! C ya til next time! 


	6. Shippo makes a friend

A/N: I decided to change the name of this chapter cause when I wrote it, the name didn't fit at all! Thx all you pplz for reviewing! Hope ya like this chappy!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku or any other charactors and all that junk

* * *

Shippo had walked off into the woods while Kagome and Inuyasha were off fighting some demon. He didn't care if they worried, he needed some time to be alone. 

At the same time, a young girl was walking towards Shippo without knowing it. She was the same age as Shippo was. Both notknowing the other was there, they bumped into eachother.

"Ow!" The little girl exclamied. "Need some help?" Shippo asked helping her up. "Thanks. I'm Akemi" Akemi said slightly blushing. "Your welcome. I'm Shippo." Shippo replied.

Akemi had violet eyes and black hair with silver streaks. She had doggy ears and a tail. She was wearing a midnight blue Kimono that was showered with sakura flowers.(A/N: Sooo Kawaii!)

"So, What are you doing here?"Akemi asked Shippo. "I guess I needed to be alone for awhile." Shippo replied. "How bout you?" "I come here a lot. Mother and Father both died so I don't have any family." Akemi said sadly.

"My parents died too. The thunder brothers killed them." Shippo replied. A rush of sadness swept over them as they both remembered how their parents had died.

"Hey, Why don't you come back with me and you can stay with us!" Shippo said after a while. "Who's us?" Akemi asked. "Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Mei." Shippo replied.

Akemi followed Shippo back to the village where Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Mei were looking for Shippo. "Shippo! Where were you?" Kagome asked. "I went into the woods." Shippo said.

"Who's that?" Sango asked when she saw Akemi. "That's Akemi. We met in the woods."Shippo said. "She doesn't have any family so I thought she could stay with us!" "Of course she can!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's all we need, another little brat." Inuyasha muttered. But Kagome, scince she's now a hanyou, heard and said "SIT BOY!" When Akemi saw what happened to Inuyasha she started giggling.

"Do you find that funny?" Inuyasha said when he got up. Akemi nodded. Inuyasha bonked her on the head. "Ow that hurt!" Akemi said. "I know. It was sppoused to hurt." Inuyasha replied.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said again. "What was that for?" Inuyasha said. "Hmp" Was all Kagome said.

* * *

A/N: How'd ya like this chappy? Did ya like it? Well, next chappy is coming out soon! R&R pplz! C ya till next time! 


	7. Ash and Love

A/N: Heya pplz! How'd ya like my story so far? I loved writing it so I hope ya like 'em! Thx to all you wonderful reviewers! THX THX THX THX THX! K then, hope ya like it!  
D/C: i dun own Inuyasha or any thing related and all that junk.

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked outside. She saw Chika and Inuyasha fighting. "Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha said. Kagome tried to run towards him but something was blocking her. She watched as Inuyasha got killed. "No! INUYASHA!" Kagome said crying. 

Kagome woke up from her dream. _'It was just a dream' _she realized. She sighed. It was still 6:00 in the morning so no one was up yet. _'I need to take a walk' _She decided.

"Hey Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Akemi said literally bouncing off the walls. "Why is she so hyper?" Kagome wondered. She saw that all the sugar packets in her backpack had been opened. "Kagome, What happened to Akemi?" Shippo asked Kagome. "She ate too much sugar." Kagome answered.

"WEEE!" Akemi exclaimed waking practacly eveyone up. "What's with the yelling?" Inuyasha asked covering his ears. Shippo and Kagome did the same. "We'd better get out of here." Inuyasha told Kagome. "We'll stay." Sango and Miroku said. "Shippo you stay too." Kagome told Shippo. Shippo nodded

(3 or 4 hours later)  
Kagome and Inuyasha came back. "Where's Akemi and Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Some other room." Sango replied. "You don't think..." Inuyasha started. "Inuyasha their only 8. You hang around Miroku too much." Kagome replied.

Kagome went and peeked into the room where Shippo and Akemi were. "When do you think they'll stop being stubborn and confess that they love eachother?" Akemi asked Shippo. "Soon." Was Shippo's answer. Akemi nodded

_'Who are they talking about? Are they talking about me and Inuyasha? I can't believe they suspect. Wait, I don't love that Baka, do I?' _Kagome thought. Kagome went away.

"Is she gone?" Shippo asked. "I think so." Akemi answered. "Do you think it will work?" Akemi asked. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out." Shippo replied. Shippo and Akemi started to draw their pictures again.(A/N: LOLZ)

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. _'I can't deny it much longer. I love her. I love Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought. He just sat there for a long time. "Thinking about something hanyou?" Said a voice. "Chika!" Inuyasha said turning around

"Who did you think it was?" Chika replied. "Now tell me, where is the Miko Kagome?" "Never! I'll never let you hurt her!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Tsk Tsk, Protective arn't we." Chika said smirking.

(With Kagome)  
"Anyone know where Inuyasha went?" Kagome asked. "I think he went for a walk in the woods." Shippo replied. "Thanks Shippo." Kagome said running out the door.

(In the forest)  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Well, it looks like the Miko has come after all." Chika said flying off. "Kagome Run!" Inuyasha said knowing that Kagome would hear him. "Blades of Darkness!" The end of Chika's long nails turned pitch black as she hit Kagome.

Kagome fell backwards. "Well, that was completly unexpected." Kagome said. "Iron reaver Soul stealer!" Inuyasha said as he slashed Chika. "Kagome, are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"If you don't want the miko in this battle, why didn't you say so?" Chika said. She sent and electric ball flying at Kagome. Kagome was absorbed into the electric ball. "That ball will absorb her energy as long as she is in there." Chika smirked. _'This is just like my dream. But then...' _Kagome couldn't finnish that thought.

Chika took 2pieces of bamboo paper and trew it at Inuyasha. The paper wrapped itself around Inuyasha's wrists. They dragged him to the ground. Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha was hit with Chika's many horrible attacks. The Bamboo paper unwrapped itself. Inuyasha was bearly alive.

Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga and Chika laughed. "Do you think you can defeat me with that blunt little sword?" She went over to Kagome."Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha said "Wind scar!" The windscar didn't do much damage. Tetsusaiga transformed back. Inuyasha was to wounded to wield it.

Inuyasha colapsed. "Inuyasha! Don't die on me!" Kagome said. "Don't die." Kagome said crying. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you Iuyasha. Not anyone else, you. Please, don't die." Inuyasha was suddenly much stronger than before. "Don't worrey Kagome, I won't." Inuyasha replied. The Tetsusaiga transformed again. He killed Chika with one swing of the Tetsusaiga.

"You have not seen the last of me Inuyasha." Chika said before she was turned into ashes. Kagome was released from the electric ball and she ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome excalimed. "Kagome.."Inuyasha started. "I know you love Kikiyo Inuyasha, but right now, all I care about is that your alive." Kagome said. hugging Inuyasha. "Kagome, I don't love Kikiyo, I love you." Inuyasha said as well.

Kagome was smiling. And right there and then, Inuyasha and Kagome kissed.

(With Akemi and Shippo)  
"You know that Kagome has been gone for a long time." Akemi said. "She went to find Inuyasha." Shippo replied. "Do you think...?" Akemi started. "Maybe." Shippo replied

(With Inuyasha and Kagome.)  
"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I love you too." Inuyasha replied. Kagome suddenly colapsed because the electric ball hadabsorbed too much of her energy. Inuyasha carried her back to the village.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, what didya think of that Chappy? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it...um..sort of good yet bad? Oh well, w/e anyways, the next chapter is the last one! Then comes the sequal! (Man how come all of my stories so far must have sequals?) I have no idea whatsoever what it's going to be called. But I'm gonna start writing it soon! C ya till next time pplz! 


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Heya! This is the last chapter for those who didn't know. After this is the sequal. This is gonna be really really short cause it's just like a Epilogue..sort of. So, ya.  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha and any other anime or non anime that I may use or not use, unless I made it up... I think that's how it goes.

* * *

These were the reactions of Sango and Miroku when Inuyasha and Kagome told them what had happened.(A/N:The Inuyasha and Kagome loving eachother not the battle thingamabober.): 

"So you two fianally decided to confess huh?" Was Miroku's statement. "I'm happy for you and all, but it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sango said smiling.

This was the reaction of Akemi and Shippo when the overheard what Inuyasha and Kagome were telling Sango and Miroku:

"Finally."

And this was the reaction of Kagome and Inuyasha when they heard these reactions:

"Was it that obvious?" Kagome asked. They all nodded. "Well uh...we're going to go now." Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door.

(With Kagome and Inuyasha at 7:00 pm ish)  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in a tree. Kagome had fallen asleep lying on Inuyasha. "Good night Kagome" Inuyasha said falling asleep as well.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I hope ya liked my story! The sequal will be coming soon! So c ya till next time! R&R! 


End file.
